Manipulador
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Depois de morto Mello expressa suas opinioes e sentimentos sobre Near. Ainda mudo o titulo x.x Especial dia do YAOI


U/C: Presente antecipado do dia do yaoi, pois não poderei entrar no dia em si então aí está, selecionei essa de fanfics que eu já tinha feito num caderno.

Near: Ela estava com pressa de postar algo e decidiu-se pela primeira que ela encontrou e que ainda não tinha postado u.u

U/C: Verdade... Bom, algum comentário, critica, sugestão, qualquer coisa eu aceito ó.ò principalmente porque eu reli isso o Mello no meu ponto de vista meio... Diferente, mas como não tenho tempo e revisar agora vai ficar assim por enquanto, se ele realmente não estiver um "Mello" então me avisem onegai Claro supondo que alguém irá ler isso ¬¬

PS: Death Note NÃO me pertence!

Brincar. Você adorava brincar com as pessoas, ah, não do jeito inocente de brincadeiras de criança, ah não isso não. Quando você queria brincar de algo assim o fazia sozinho, com seus bonecos. Falo que você gostava de brincar com as pessoas, principalmente com a gente, pois você nos manipulava como brinquedos. Fazia isso com todos do orfanato, dês dos colegas até o Roger, o pior, é que você também fazia isso comigo, e isso me fazia odiá-lo, ainda mais do que já odiava.

Quando brincávamos de algum jogo, você nunca jogava com a gente, só brincava sozinho, mas eu tinha a sensação de que você sempre nos observava, nos estudando.

Ninguém desconfiava, mas eu sabia que você controlava cada um a seu gosto e isso me dava raiva porque, assim, parecia até que você se achava superior e o que me dava mais raiva era saber que, por mais que eu tentasse, você continuava conseguindo me controlar.

Você sempre gostou de brincar, e é óbvio que até hoje gosta. Lembro-me que um dia entrei em seu quarto, para avisar-lhe do jantar, vi, no chão, bonecos com a aparência de pessoas do orfanato, tenho certeza de que, se procurasse, acharia o meu boneco escondido em algum lugar e isso me provou que você nos via meramente como marionetes.

Eu fiquei com raiva, olhei você sentado no meio dos brinquedos e tive vontade de te espancar , pois tinha certeza de que você também me via assim e eu não gostava da idéia de ser um brinquedo para você, porque era isso o que todos éramos.

Você via tudo como um jogo, talvez por não poder jogar com a gente, devido à sua saúde, ou por não ter tido uma infância normal, mas eu não posso falar isso, pois não sei como era sua vida antes do orfanato, mas penso que você não brincou muito na infância, se o tivesse feito, não passaria tanto tempo sozinho com seus brinquedos, ou talvez sim, mas isso não muda o fato de você encarar a vida como um jogo e nós como seus peões.

Eu sempre o odiei, principalmente, porque você tomou o meu lugar como o melhor do Wammy's House, mas, de vez em quando, eu o via sozinho e sentia algo no peito, eu pensava em me aproximar, mas logo depois, teimosamente, eu fechava a cara e mudava de idéia, pensando que, talvez essa vontade repentina de me aproximar de você fosse sua vontade, pensava que estava me controlando, o que eu não percebia é que era exatamente o contrário, você me queria afastado, porque, e eu só percebi isso no caso Kira, você tinha medo de que me machucasse por sua culpa.

Quero deixar bem claro que quando digo que você controlava as pessoas, não digo que faziam-no servi-lo, mas você as usava em seu favor. Você as afastava para que não se machucassem e se precisasse delas, as aproximava, mas você fazia o máximo para não precisar de alguém. O Roger, bom, você o conquistou, fez com que fosse um dos preferidos dele, eu tive raiva disso, pois eu nunca consegui tal coisa.

Mas, você não era perigoso, porém você tinha medo de que alguém se machucasse por você, como eu fiz, eu morri pra que você pudesse resolver o caso Kira e até hoje você se preocupa com isso.

Você sabia que um dia isso aconteceria, eu não sei como, mas você sabia, do mesmo jeito que você podia antecipar os movimentos de todos no orfanato, você pôde antecipar o que aconteceria comigo. Não sei se era você que era muito observador, ou a gente que era previsível.

Eu sempre o odiei por nos usar como meras marionetes, por controlar-nos, mas, quanto mais te odiava, Near, mais eu percebia uma coisa que eu negaria pelo resto da vida e só agora, que estou morto, eu consigo admitir e crio coragem para lhe dizer. Eu te amo, mas sei que já é tarde demais e eu peço desculpas, por demorar tanto para te dizer uma coisa tão simples e boba. Nem sei se quando acordar desse sonho você irá se lembrar, se você lembrar, não sei se vai acreditar ou achar que era mera fantasia, mas espero que você acredite, e gostaria que se lembrasse, quando for a sua hora, eu virei buscá-lo, porque se não acreditar em mim, poderei lhe dizer o que sinto novamente... Mas não pense você que eu vou repetir tudo isso porque eu não sou idiota! Até mais Near.


End file.
